Saving a Dream
by hotpolkadots1
Summary: the same face.the same guy.suze doesnt know what to do.ever since she moved to carmel,she has had the same dream & she thinks shes falling in love with him.she knows one thing:he's in trouble.jesses not haunting her room but is he haunting her dreams?
1. Chapter 1: who is he?

**Disclaimer: I do not own the mediator, the main plot or the characters. I do however own this fanfic plot and chester :P**

**I hope everyone likes it! This is my first fan fic and I'm pretty sure I know where I want to go with it :D**

Many people have had those dreams before, the dream where your running but you're not sure where to. I knew where I was going to. I was going towards him; it was the

same beautiful face I have run to in my dreams since I got to California. Who is that mysterious face? Well honestly, I have no idea. He was definitely Spanish, probably early twenties,

dark eyes, and dark hair. Yet, I have never seen him before in my life. The only thing clear in this dream is that the mystery guy is a ghost. What's new? I see a new ghost every day!

I'm a mediator; I help ghosts cross over to where they are supposed to go…well sometimes I force them into where they are supposed to go. Though, there is something different about

the ghost in my dreams. As weird as this will sound, I feel something for this ghost, whether its love or hate, the feelings are there. Well that is, until I wake up (though I can't say they

disappear).

"Suze! Breakfast is ready!" my mother called up. I glanced over at my clock knowing that I probably didn't want to know the time. After a full night of kicking ghost butt, id say I

deserve the sleep but it's not like I could tell my mother "hey mom, can I have five more minutes, I snuck out of the house in the middle of the night to go kick a ghost into the next

dimension." Considering my mother doesn't know my special ability to talk to the dead…

I wobbled down the stairs and sleepily walked to the table. "Well good morning Suze!" my youngest step brother (and my favorite) said as I sat next to him. I gave him a smile

back and grimaced as I glanced across the table to see my other stepbrother, Brad (preferably known as Dopey) shoving his breakfast down his throat without even chewing it. He

noticed my staring and with a mouth full of food asked, "What are you looking at?" I didn't even answer his question. I started to eat my food, while I listened to my mother and

stepfather, Andy, have a discussion.

Breakfast ended faster than usual but I guess that could be because I didn't have to wash the dishes. I ran back upstairs to my room to get dressed. I opened my closet and

looked for something cute. That wasn't too hard; I slipped on a skirt and a top that I had picked up back when I was in New York. I must say, I did miss all the shops in New York; it's not

as easy to find clothes like it was back home. Well what used to be home.  
Before I could even finish that thought, I heard my house phone ring. "Suze! It's for you," my oldest step brother, Jake, called up. I ran to pick up the extension in my room.

"Hel-"but before I could even get the word out, my best friend Cee Cee was already talking. "Suze, you know how I got that internship down at the newspaper?" she didn't give me a

chance to answer before she continued. Cee Cee is an incredible writer, journalism is definitely going to come easy to her. "Well, they gave me my first assignment! It's the anniversary

of this mysterious death. The death was part of a famous family here in Carmel; it was one of the De Silva's. Anyway, they want me to write an article explaining some of the history of

this family and in order to do so, I have to go down to the town's Historian and I want you to come with me, will you Suze?" I wasn't thinking about my answer because one of the things  
she had said was still playing in my head. It was the name "De Silva." It sounded so familiar! Though I couldn't remember where I had heard that name before. I was busy trying to

recover my own personal mystery when I heard Cee Cee on the phone. I had forgotten all about her. "Suze, are you still there?" I shook myself out of the small trance I was in, enough

to answer her questions. "Yeah, I'm sorry Cee Cee, of course I'll come." I seriously needed something to get me out of the house and away from my dreaded step brothers anyway, so

this was the perfect opportunity and also it helped Cee Cee. "Great! Meet me at the historian's at around eleven!" I looked over to my clock. It was ten thirty. The historian's is pretty

close, so I still have time to attempt to do something with my hair.

I headed into my bathroom to look in the mirror to see what I could do with my hair. I must say it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. All it needed was a quick brush (my

teeth needed the same) and a quick poof! After that was all done I still had a few minutes to spare and I had to admit that I didn't look half bad. I sat on my bed for a second still

thinking the same thing that I had been thinking since Cee Cee called. De Silva. Where had I heard that before? I know it wasn't in New York. I couldn't explain it. Just when I thought

I wouldn't figure it out more names were in my head; Jesse and Hector. I tried to think of where I would have heard that name but I couldn't remember. I thought back to school

crushes, teachers, class mates, topics in history class, and friends but I couldn't remember no matter how hard I tried. I pushed the name into the back of my head and headed

downstairs.

Me, being the very trustworthy and responsible senior in high school that I am (oh who am I kidding, even I had to laugh at that one), decided to ask Jake if I could barrow his

car. Me, being the stupid and forgetful senior that I am, forgot that he would say no. So I decided to ask my mom instead, who instantly handed me the keys; though I was pretty

surprised I didn't get questioned as to where I was going. I made my way out to the car and headed to the historian's before she could change her mind.

Cee Cee was pulling into the parking lot at the same time I was. Just as I was parking, she gave me a small wave, which I quickly returned. We both got out of our cars and

headed towards the door. "Thank you so much for coming with me, Suze!" Cee Cee said as we headed into the historian's building. "No problem, Cee, I was glad to come, you saved me

from being stuck in the house with my step brothers!" she laughed before she continued in. As soon as we stepped through the door, Cee Cee whipped out a small notebook and a pen,

ready to talk to the first historian she saw.

I quickly looked around the building. It was old but beautiful. There were pictures on every wall along with small writings and labels left all around. Before I could finish

glancing around, an older man started walking towards us. "Well, hello ladies, my name is Chester Storms, is there anything that you may need help with?" he seemed very nice and

sincere. Though I would be smiling like that too if I worked in a place like this, I can't see it being the most popular place in town, he must have been happy to have visitors. "Hello there!

My name is Cee Cee Webb, I'm an intern for the Carmel Times (A/N: I really have no idea if in the book, that's the name of the news paper, though I really don't know if they ever said

anything). I'm doing an article on the history of the De Silva's and I was wondering if you could help me?" Chester smiled a bit more. It was pretty obvious that he loved history so much

because as soon as Cee Cee finished her question he began telling the importance the De Silva's have to Carmel. I motioned to Cee Cee that I was going to look around a bit and she

nodded. I couldn't really tell if she was nodding at me or Chester Storms but I figured Cee Cee would notice.

I began walking around. There were so many paintings and photographs, some of them seemed to be centuries old. There were many pictures of the early Carmel. I saw a

few pictures of my school, Junipero Serra Mission Academy, they were dated back to the early nineteen hundreds. After seeing those pictures, I thought of Father Dominic; the principal of

my school and also another mediator. Father D has helped me out a lot when it comes to ghosts. He also knows about my dreams, the ones that I've had every night since I came to

Carmel. Then there's another mediator, that I can't say I'm a big fan of. Paul. Paul has hit on me since the second I met him and I don't think he ever really learned the definition of the

word no. It's definitely not that Paul is unattractive, I just can't bring myself to date him, as weird at this will sound, I feel like my heart has already been given to someone else and the

sad part is, I have no idea who that person is.

Though I have to give props to Paul; he and his grandfather have taught me all that I know about shifting. We have tutoring sessions almost every day. From time travel to

shifting to the Shadowland, he has helped me out; even if he always tries to harass me while I'm at his house by trying to kiss me every ten seconds. There is also something else about

Paul; it's as if he knows something that I don't and its something I should know.

I kept walking around the historian's building, it was a lot more entertaining than I expected and I was also surprised to not see any ghosts around this place. You would think

a place with so much history with in it, would have someone attached to it. Thankfully I was wrong; I guess they like to hang out at places other than museums. I giggled at the thought

of a ghost hanging around the mall, knowing that if I was a ghost that would probably be where I would hang out.

The historians building became quiet and I looked towards Cee Cee, who was taking notes and was very involved in whatever Chester was saying. I turned around and

continued walking. A few seconds later I found myself in a new section of the building. It was full of de Silva history. I looked around and started reading, hoping I would be able to

figure out where I had heard that name. Maybe, in a history class at school, the thought repeated in my head, though I didn't think so. I would have remembered that. I kept reading

descriptions of pictures until out of the corner of my eye I saw it. Or I him I should say. I quickly turned and found myself facing him. It was the man from my dreams. I felt my heart flip

flop and found myself smiling. I don't know why I had these sudden feelings but I did. I continued looking at the painted picture; studying it, hoping to find the answers to my dreams. I

stood there for about ten minutes just looking at his face until my eyes slid down, past the portrait and I found myself staring at a name.

Hector "Jesse" De Silva.

**well I hope you liked it! PLEASE, review! Hopefully ill get the next chapter up before I start school, hmm we will have to see, though a little encouragement can go a long way! - Mckie**


	2. Chapter 2:OMG i punched a nun!

**Well Hello everyone! A big thank you to the people that reviewed and also a thank you to those who read it in general. I know it started kinda slow but I promise you it'll get better. Anywho, enough of my rambling, read and review! :D****I do not own the mediator, the main plot or the characters. I do however own this fanfic plot**Hector "Jesse" De Silva. I stared wide eyed at the name. There were so many things I wanted to know now. Why was I having dreams about him? I looked everywhere searching for a

date of birth and death. There, to the right of the picture, said "born in 1830, died in 1850." Well, that didn't help one bit, until, the date sunk in. Hector or Jesse or whatever is name was,

was only twenty years old. I really couldn't see him dying a natural death. I had to know how he died. I literally ran over to Chester and interrupted what he was saying. Cee Cee gave

me an odd look but I ignored her and continued, "How did Hector De Silva die?" I realized I was out of breath when I said this and I probably looked a bit odd for running over with such

an unimportant question; well unimportant for them. This could very well explain a lot for me.

Chester smiled and looked up at me from behind his big dark glasses. I found myself smiling at how big they made his eyes. I frowned at myself when I realized I was losing my train of

thought. He began to answer me when he noticed my frown. Chester paused for a moment before continuing, "Well-"he paused again and I could tell he wanted to know my name,

"Suze." He went back to talking, "Well, Suze, that is actually a question I think that everyone in our Historians Society would like to know, Heck, I think many people in Carmel would like

to know the answer to that question." Damn it. Knowing how hector died could help me. I tried to sound sincere even though I was mad. It wasn't Chester's fault though and I knew that.

"Thank You, Mr. Storms for your help." He laughed and I sent a confused look his way. "Call me, Chester. Mr. Storms makes me feel old." He continued laughing until he started to wheeze  
a little. I smiled. A few seconds later it hit me, I knew where I had to go.

I'm not sure if Cee Cee understood why I rushed out of the Historians building as fast as I did. I had to remind myself to call her back later and explain or at least attempt.

I headed to the place where I knew or at least hoped I could be helped; Father D. The parking lot of the school was pretty empty considering it was Saturday but I knew he would be

there. I shot up the stairs to where the religious living quarters were and started banging on the door with two hands. Of course, since I, Suze Simon, have the best luck, Sister Ernestine

opened the door quickly. It was too late to drop my hands because before I had noticed anyone coming to the door I was still hitting the door or what I thought was the door until I

heard a small scream and saw Sister Ernestine hitting the floor. I dropped to the floor to help Sister Ernestine up. I punched a nun. I can't believe this. Oh well, that woman had it

coming… stop it Suze! "SUSANNAH SIMON!" she yelled. This was bad, I had a feeling I knew what was coming. Just before she could finish her thought, Father Dominic walked into the

room. "Good Gracious! Susannah, what is going on here?" Just as I was about to answer, I felt a pain in my shoulder that made me wince. Sister Ernestine had decided to use me as a

railing to help herself up. I ignored the pain and was about to answer again, when Sister cut me off. "Susannah Simon just hit me!" I tried to keep myself from smiling or worse laughing.

Father D could tell what I was doing and shot me a warning look. "Susannah, let's talk privately in my office."

We started walking down the long open hall to Father D's office. He started talking, "Susannah, why on earth did you punch Sister Ernestine?" again I had to control myself from giggling;

I knew it was mean but I couldn't help it. She was the meanest Nun I had ever met. "Father D, it wasn't on purpose, I was uh knocking at the door and I hadn't noticed she came." He

glanced over at me to see my expression and realized I was telling the truth. "Okay, I believe you but if Sister asks, be sure to tell her I gave you an afternoon of detention." That wasn't

as bad as it could be, if Sister Ernestine would have had the chance to punish me, I would be stuck in detention until I graduated.

Once we had gotten to Father D's office, I had to remember why I was there. It wasn't hard. "Father D, the reason I am here is because of something I discovered today, it's about that

man of my dreams." He had a weird expression on his face and I realized what I said; can't blame a girl for dreaming. "I uh- I mean man in my dreams." He continued watching me,

waiting for me to continue. "Today, I was at the Historian's building with Cee Cee and I found something when I was there. The man in my dreams is Hector or Jesse De Silva." Father D's

expression changed slowly and I could tell he seemed a bit confused and interested at the same time. "Susannah, are you sure, how do you know?" I thought about the picture. I knew it

was him there was no way it couldn't be, the resemblance was identical, and there was even a scar above his eye brow, just like my dream. This was definitely my hector. I mean um,

hector from my dreams. I repeated to him what I had just thought about everything of course, except for him being my hector. "This is very interesting Susannah. I wonder why he would

be in your dreams but as a mediator, it is your job to help him out in whatever way you can so that he can crossover." At the word crossover, I felt a small pain in my heart. These dreams

have been confusing but they haven't been bad. I honestly wasn't sure if I was ready to give up Hector or Jesse. He was perfect. In fact, I like the name Jesse. I think I'll call him that.

Anyway back to reality. "Father D, first of all, I haven't actually seen him outside of my dreams, for all I know, he could have already crossed over." He considered this for a moment. "This

reminds me of something; it's a power that mediators seem to possess. It is possible for ghosts to contact us in our dreams but they usually seem to appear in person first. This definitely

is a mystery." The more Father D thought about it, the more confused he became. I decided to ask the question I mainly came here for. He glanced up at me and I continued, "How did

Jesse die?" He looked a bit surprised by my question. "Susannah, I don't really know. Though over the years I heard that he just disappeared, he most likely died by a disease that was

probably very common in those times." I continued looking at Father D, not really sure to believe him. I decided to anyway on the count that he was a priest (I know sad excuse).

"Anyway, Susannah, it is getting a bit late. Perhaps you should go, and we can continue this discussion Monday." I had totally forgotten all about the time. I looked to the clock on the

wall that read five. Andy hated for any of us to be late for dinner, so I decided I should go. I said goodbye to Father D and got in the car to go home.

From the moment that I had gotten into my car, the only thing I could think about was the dream and my destination quickly changed. Before I could even realize what I was doing, I

found myself parked at the historians building and heading inside.

The Section I was looking for wasn't hard to find, Chester saw me speeding in and started walking towards me. I continued to the De Silva section without stopping. "Hello Suze, back so

soon?" I smiled but continued looking around. I had no idea what I was looking for. I was looking for everything and anything that would give me answers. "Do you need any help?"

Chester asked. I answered no, and he walked off.

I looked for about fifteen minutes before I noticed a name and picture (he looked a lot different than all the De Silva's and I must say, it wasn't in a good way). Felix Diego. His last name

wasn't De Silva, so why was he in this section? I looked around a little bit more before I noticed that he had married a Maria De Silva; So much for my detective skills.

After about forty five minutes of searching, I left. Knowing I had to be home for dinner, I didn't want to be in trouble with Andy.

Dinner wasn't bad at all. Brad was out with his latest so called "girlfriend" Debbie, so it was pretty peaceful. All through the meal, David gave us a long lecture on the rotation of the earth

on its axis; he was doing an experiment for school. I guess it could have been pretty interesting but I still had everything from today going through my head, it continued while I did the

dishes as well.

Just as I was doing the dishes, I saw a slight glimmer out the corner of my eye and I quickly turned around. It was my dad. "Dad!" I gave him a hug. "Hello Suze!" I smiled at him and

that's when it hit me. All ghosts have a connection; maybe he would be able to tell me anything about the dreams. "Do you know anything about the mysteries of the De Silva family?"

just as he had opened his mouth to answer, mom walked into the kitchen. He started to fade away, right before he was gone he mouthed, "I don't know if I can tell you." I thought for a

second. What did he mean by that? He knows something, that's for sure. I tried to blow it off and headed up to my room.

I lied down on my bed and closed my eyes, listening to my annoying cat spike try to make himself comfortable in my window seat. Before I could hear anything else, I was asleep. There

was only one thing about this sleep that was different; I was having a new dream.

In my dream, I was in my room. It looked very different and just by the looks of everything I could tell that I wasn't in the same time period. I looked around once more and that's when I

saw him. Jesse. He was more beautiful than I remembered. I wanted to sit next to him as he slept but something stopped me. The door to my room had quietly opened and in came

someone I didn't expect to see. It was Felix Diego. He looked mad. I couldn't move. I didn't even make a noise as I watched him walk over to where Jesse was sleeping. He stood there

looking at him. Actually, more like glaring at him. Before I knew what was happening, his hands where around Jesse's neck, squeezing tighter and tighter. I could hear Jesse slowly start

to lose breath. I couldn't take it, the tears started to flow as I screamed and ran towards Jesse. It was pointless. Felix and Jesse couldn't hear me. A few seconds later, Felix stopped

squeezing Jesse's neck and walked out the room. I shot over to Jesse but it was too late he was already gone. I cried. I couldn't help it. Then I realized something that should have hit

me from the start. Jesse was murdered. As it sunk in, I felt light headed. I also couldn't tell if I was sleeping. All the feelings felt so real. I looked around the room and I found myself face

to face with a glaring Felix Diego. The difference between this time and the time a few minutes ago was that, Felix was glowing and I wasn't sleeping.

Disclaimer: again,

**hey everyone! I hope you liked it, so sorry about another cliff hanger… they make it more interesting haha. I'm not sure when ill be able to update cus I'm going on vacation and then school starts! But I will try to soon especially since I ended it like this. Anyway, please review!!!! -Mckie**


	3. Chapter 3: my name is NOT susie!

**Hey everyone! I'm sooo soo proud of myself for getting this chapter up but also I'm disappointed, I wanted something big to happen but sadly this became a filler chapter and not even a very good one but I promise the next chapter will be better! Anyway, here yall go!**

**disclaimer: I do not own anything. Cept Susie :D**

I blinked my eyes a few times just to make sure I wasn't having a bad dream. I wasn't because as soon as I finished blinking I was still face to face with Felix Diego. Most

people would have been scared out of their wits if the ghost of an angry Spaniard was glaring at them; I on the other hand was not. I was pretty surprised. The anger flowed through

me. The ghost in front of me had woken me up and more importantly killed my Jesse. Me, being the mature mediator that I am (again, even I had to laugh at that one), glared right back

at him. His glare intensified and at the same time so did mine. That's when everything in my room started shaking and soon enough a book was flying off the shelf but the strange part

was, it wasn't flying towards me. The book hit Diego hard in the stomach and sent him flying across my floor. I stared wide eyed at what had just happened and turned quickly around.

Paul was standing there watching Felix Diego with a smile on his face. "How did you get in here?" Paul smirked at my comment. He made me mad but I did owe him thanks for that whole

Felix thing. "Suze Suze Suze, haven't you learned anything I've taught you about shifting?" I considered this for a moment, still a bit confused. I wasn't even going to try to ask him how

he knew about Felix. Though it's not like I could because before I could even finish my thought I couldn't breathe. Felix Diego had his hands tightly around my neck. Luckily that didn't last.

After that, many things happened at once. Felix Diego was gone and then before I could do anything, I was too.

The next thing I knew, I was in the shadowland and I wasn't alone. Paul was there and to my surprise, so was Paul's grandfather. I was pretty surprised to see him but honestly, I can't

say I was completely glad. Whatever he had to say wasn't necessarily going to be good. "Hello Susannah." What is up with all these old people calling me Susannah, its Suze! Judging by

the look on his face, I was pretty sure he had heard me. I seriously need to watch what I think when in the presence of mind reading mediators. "Suze, I'm sorry we brought you to the

Shadowland but you have to know, Felix Diego is dangerous." Well who would have thought that ole' Felix was dangerous, I surely couldn't tell by the murderous look on his face (hint

the sarcasm). "Suze, you have to be serious," Dr. Slaski continued, "he knows that you know about Jesse, he knows about the dreams. He is not someone you want to mess around with.

You have to be careful and know that you can't tell anyone about how Jesse died or you could be in trouble." At that last statement, Paul winced. I had many questions to ask Dr. Slaski

and now would be the perfect time considering on earth, he doesn't talk much because of his sickly state but before I could get one more word out I was back in my room. A few things

were still on the floor from where Diego had shook them but besides that nothing was different. Even better, Diego wasn't there. I took a quick look at the clock. 6:48 am. I wasn't sure

how long I had stayed in the shadowland but it must have been a while considering I was beginning to see a little bit of sun. The tiredness was gone and I was surprisingly alert, I guess

being attacked by an angry ghost can do that to you.

Yet, it was still early so I figured I'd close my eyes and see what happens. Nothing. I decided id get dressed and go see father D. after throwing on a pair of jeans and a shirt I

remembered something. It was Sunday. Well, what I had to say to father D was pretty important so even though it was totally against what I believed in a changed my pants into a skirt

and was about to go to church. Right when I was grabbing my mom's car keys I remembered something; it was seven am. I quickly wrote my mother a note explaining that I was going to

church and I was going to miss breakfast. I found myself smiling as I wrote it knowing that, that was the last thing my mother thought she would see from me. I hurried out to the car and

toward the Junipero Serra Mission church.

Church was just starting when I got there so I sat in the last pew. I looked around; I had to admit it was a very beautiful church. The ceilings were high and the old stain glass windows

were brightly lit with the sun coming through them. I thought about how old the church was. Just as I was thinking about the old place I noticed a shimmering out the corner of my eye

and I turned. My father was smiling and holding back a laugh. Why do people think it's so funny to see Susannah Simon at a church? Never mind that question. I shot him a warning look

and he quickly disappeared. That's when I remembered it; I couldn't tell father D, about any of it. Felix Diego was dangerous and I knew that, though it wasn't me I was worried about. I

wasn't sure what he would do if I told but I honestly didn't want to know. I slowly and quietly slipped out of the pew, hoping father Dominic wouldn't notice. I turned back to make sure

and to see that he didn't. I walked outside, not knowing what to do. It was still early so there wasn't much that I could do. It was eight am. I weighed my few options. I wanted to go

somewhere where I could think. I had so much to figure out. Just as I was beginning to think of things, my stomach growled and I decided to treat myself to breakfast.

The waffle house wasn't crowded and my food came surprisingly fast. I was just starting to put some butter on my waffles when another shimmer started across the booth from me. It

was a girl. She had to be a teenager about fifteen or sixteen. She had long blonde hair and blue eyes. "Hi! My name is Susie! And you're Suze right? We have the same name! Also, I've

heard about you before, you're one of those things called a mediator. There's a lot of talk about you. You're very popular, sort of like me when I was alive. That reminds me, the reason

I'm here." People have told me that I talk fast but if I sound anything like her; it would be greatly appreciated if they would slap me if I talked like that. Susie began to continue, "When I

was alive, my best friend had a boyfriend and let me tell you he was hot. He was the star football player, you know the type, tall, muscular, dirty blonde hair with a smile that could…" she

began to trail off a bit but quickly regained topic. "Anyway, a few days before I died I kind of hooked up with him and my best friend found out. I feel bad." I knew instantly that, that was

holding her back. I tried to put on my nicest mediator face and ignored the Susie comment and decided help her out but before I could even attempt, she disappeared. I shrugged it off

and began thinking about everything that had happened in the last few hours. How did Paul know? How did his grandfather know? What was the deal with Diego? And lastly Jesse, does

he know anything about what is happening? Does he know me? I highly doubt it; though I can hope. I decided to finish thinking about this later after a quick stop at Historians Building.

Maybe there I could finally get some answers or at least I hoped.

**I hope you liked it, even if it's a little bit :P please keep reading and please review! Your reviews keep me going! Mckie :D**


	4. Chapter 4:i like wearing fancy dresses

**Hello all you lovely readers! i haven't updated in a little bit, sorry I left ya hanging! So this chapter was interesting to write and come up with, I'm sorry if the story sounds a bit rushed but I'm just so excited to bring out "you know who" so please read and pleaseeee!!! Review!!!!**

Disclaimer: I do not own the mediator plot or characters. I do own, Sam, Charlotte (Jane) and again poor old Chester Storms.

The historian's office was just opening as I got there. I didn't even give them a chance to fully open because as soon as I got there, I was already banging on the door. Chester hurried to

the door with a pleasant but surprised look on his face; he turned the lock and opened the door. "Hello Suze, back for another visit?" I nodded and a quickly ran to the section that I could

see so clearly in my head. Truthfully, I wasn't sure what I was looking for; I looked around and saw the picture of Jesse. It caught my eye. I walked over to it and ran my hand down the

portrait. Everything about that face left me breathless, he was perfect. Too bad I didn't know him. Well personally that is. I kept staring at the picture until out of the corner of my eye I

saw something. Felix Diego's portrait. I quickly found myself glaring. Though I was pretty surprised at how accurate the painting was, they captured his double chin perfectly. I quietly

giggled at the thought of it. Then other thoughts popped into my head. The shadowland was one of them. I sat thinking about everything for a few minutes. The answer shot through me

and I knew what I had to do. I felt stupid. Why hadn't I thought of it before? I had to talk to father D. I shot out of the historian's office but before I left, I thanked Chester. Poor old man,

he was probably so confused. I hadn't really talked to him. I just kind of ran in and out of his office on many occasions. I ignored that thought and got into my car and to the Mission,

where I knew I'd find Father D.

and of course, father D was right where I expected to find him; in the church straightening up. He saw me and threw me a smile. "Hello there Susannah, I saw you at mass this morning. I  
was very sad when you didn't stay." Damn it! He caught me! I need to learn to be sneakier. "Well uh, you know, I had a revelation during mass…" father D's eye brow shot up and he

gave me a surprised but confused look. I seriously need to find a better way to put my words. "I mean, about the whole Jesse situation." His look faded. Poor guy, he probably thought I

was about to say that I decided to join the convent. "Really, Susannah? What is it?" I smiled at the thought of it and spit it out. "Well since I'm going to shift back in time and save Jesse. I

can finally meet him if I do this! Paul has given me tons of tips on shifting." I added that last line after I saw the frown and arched eye brows on his face. I realized that I was talking very

fast. "Susannah, time traveling is very dangerous, one little mistake and you could change things very fast. You can't do this Susannah, you could get hurt." That made me mad. I had this

planned out…well not really but still I knew what I was doing and I knew for sure that I had to do this. I knew what I was about to do and I felt horrible. Though I knew even better that I

was doing the right thing in the end; At this point, anything that led me to Jesse was the right thing. "Okay Father D, I won't do anything." I added the sigh at the end for special effects

but I still felt horrible. I just lied to a priest. First I punch a nun then I lie to a priest, what's next? I walked very slowly until I got outside and that's when I started running to my car and headed home; where I would plan my next move.  
The house was empty, I had forgotten that mom, Andy and the boys had gone out for the day. I have no idea how Andy convinced the boys to go out with them but whatever they had

said or done worked well. I went up stairs to my room, changed my clothes, and lied down on my bed. I wasn't sure what had to happen next, there were so many things going through

my head. I tried to remember the tips that Paul had taught me. I closed my eyes and pictured the place that I had seen in my dream so many times. I kept my eyes closed for a few

seconds and I shivered. I was suddenly cold and the smell of the bay drifted up to my nose. Slowly, I opened my eyes and sat up. I looked around. I was in my backyard or what would be

my backyard. Everything was so different looking. My house needed a paint job but besides that it was beautiful. The original shutters and windows gave the house a great detail. I

pulled myself up and dragged my attention to my clothes. Honestly, I was afraid to see what I was wearing. This was a new time period, for all I know, if I was in the clothes I was in

before I shifted, I could be burned at the stake. Sure enough I was in my dark blue skinny jeans, my turquoise cami and ballet flats. I tried to ignore what I was wearing, hoping nobody

would notice (who was I kidding?) and continued around to the front of the house. Right as I was about to walk in, I remembered what my house was. A boarding house and not a nice

one at that; there had been much gambling, murders and fights in here. I took a deep breath and continued in anyway. I was surprised. It was pretty empty and it looked so different.

The fireplace wasn't there, the entrance seemed so much bigger, and everything seemed so much brighter. I really was in a new time. If that wasn't enough proof to me than the girl

walking out in nineteenth century clothes was. She was pretty. She had red hair that was cut into a pixie cut (another thing I thought would cause you to be burned at the stake, in all

the pictures I've seen, the women have had long hair), blue eyes and pale skin. She wore a long and detailed dress that flowed out. What she said surprised me, I was expecting, "What

the hell are you wearing, I'm calling the police (not that she would actually "call" or say "hell" for that matter)!" instead she pointed to my feet and said "pretty shoes!" My mouth dropped

but I brought it up quickly and she continued, "You must not be from around here, my name is Jane but most people call me Charlotte." She smiled and held out her hand. I knew we

would get along real well especially since these are my favorite shoes. Another thing popped into my head; what if she thinks I'm some kind of hooker, I bet this is the kind of thing a

nineteenth century tramp wore. I got nervous but I shoved it to the back of my head and shook Charlotte's hand. "Are you looking for a room here or are you wishing to talk to anyone

here, you could be looking for my brother?" I thought for a second; I was probably going to be here for a few days and a place to stay would be helpful, especially here since Jesse will be

coming here sooner or later. I quickly dug my hand into my pocket and pulled out something I wasn't expecting. A one hundred dollar bill was in my hand. This was the Christmas money

that my grandmother had sent me from New York. I had lost it a few months ago then totally forgotten about it. I looked up at charlotte who was staring at the money with wide eyes.

That's when it hit me. One hundred dollars was a lot of money during this time by the look on her face, money hadn't changed all that much, look wise. I told her that I would take a room

for a few days. She smiled widely, "oh I'm so excited! It's very rare that we have a woman staying here, you and I will have to spend some time together." She started skipping up the

stairs. Charlotte couldn't have been more than sixteen, my age. I followed her to the room she showed me, which just happened to be Sleepy's future room. "Well this is it-"she cut off. I

forgot that I had never introduced myself. "Susannah but I prefer Suze" I finished her statement. "Suze." She repeated. She was about to walk out but right when she reached the door,

she turned around. "Oh Suze! We have to find you some new clothes before anyone else see's you. We don't want them to think you're a "woman of the night" or anything of the sort."

This girl was definitely my new best friend. I thanked her and she walked away. I smiled and looked around the room. It was small and plain. There was a small armoire against the back

wall, a bed and a small table against another. I sat on the bed trying to think of what to do next. My best bet is to just wait for Jesse or keep an eye out for Diego or both for that matter.

Though what about home or the future that is. Mom and Andy will be worried. When father D finds out about this he's gunna freak, Paul probably will too. I pushed those thoughts into

the back of my head as Charlotte came in with four beautiful dresses in her hands. They were all colorful and very detailed. "I got you these, I hope you like them." She smiled. "Charlotte,

they are gorgeous! Thank you so much!" I gave her a hug. She had been so nice. "Oh its fine, I thought I should let you know, dinner will be ready soon. Come down after you've washed  
up a bit." She turned and left. I threw on one of the beautiful gowns she had given me. I couldn't believe that she gave these to me. They were all very detailed Victorian ball gowns. I

was surprised that people dressed this formally, all the time. I walked over to the small table with the hand held mirror and picked it up. My make up still looked pretty good, but my hair

needed some work. I had to look perfect in case Jesse came. Luckily I hadn't straightened my hair that day. I put my hair in a bun with curls hanging from the sides and I left my bangs

hanging down. I could get used to this. After one more glance in the mirror, I was about to head downstairs when something caught my eye. I quickly turned around and saw someone I

was definitely not expecting. "Susie? What are you doing here?" I was shocked, how did she shift to this time period? "Well I needed to talk to you Suzie!" I didn't have time for this; I

ignored her and walked through the door. I was expecting her to follow me but I was very grateful when she didn't.

Downstairs was slowly starting to fill up and people sat and stood wherever they could fit. I paid attention to the women's outfits; they were all dressed so formally. It must just be the

town. I found an open seat and slowly sat, trying to not mess up the dress. After a few minutes, I saw charlotte and what looked to be her brother emerging from the growing crowd. She

came towards me and I stood up. "Hello Suze!" she said happily. "Hey Charlotte! What's up?" she looked confused than glanced up at the ceiling, so did the guy next to her. Then I

caught what I said. I need to learn how to talk like a nineteenth century lady (ha ha, that'll go well). "I mean…how are you doing?" Their confused expressions went away and Charlotte

began to talk. "This is my brother, Sam. Sam this is Suze. She is staying here for a couple of days." I smiled and shook Sam's hand. He seemed nice, probably only a few years older than

Charlotte. I felt rude leaving them but I wanted to look around. I gave a quick wave and started slowly walking around. It was pretty crowded I squeezed through the people towards

the window where the backdoor would be. The sunset was beautiful over the bay. I decided to go outside and watch it. I sat on the edge of the bay and put my feet in. The water was

cool and felt good. I looked all around taking in every bit of the view that I could and that's when I saw it. Not so much as an "it" but a "him". Jesse. He was on a horse by another part of

the bay. I couldn't see him as well as I wished I could but I still knew it was him. He started riding towards the house, in my direction. A few minutes later, he was right next to me with a

very confused look on his face. I couldn't read his eyes well so I couldn't tell what he was thinking. He got off his horse and walked towards me. I froze. He was just as I remembered.

Perfect. He looked me in the eyes before speaking. That's when he said it. "Susannah?" that's also when I blacked out.

**Sorry I haven't updated in a whileish: P though I hope you liked it! PLEASE REVIEW!! I need some encouragement! next time I will try to get some pictures up of the dresses that they are wearing, I have the pics but I'm too lazy to put them up. With love to my readers, Mckie **


End file.
